


Bad Example

by EnInkahootz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Dildo Sex, BDSM, Bottom Harry Potter, Classroom Sex, Desk Sex, Dildos, Dom Severus Snape, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Gags, M/M, Magic, Porn, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sub Harry Potter, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Sex, Teenagers, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 16:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Harry is caught talking during Professor Snape's class.  As punishment, Snape makes him spend the rest of class with a gag in his mouth and a dildo fucking his ass.  Harry enjoys it too much.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 9
Kudos: 723





	Bad Example

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt from [ellerkay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay): Whimpering

“Mr. Potter,” Snape snapped, “obviously you have something terribly important to say if it is worth talking during my class.”

“Sorry, Professor,” Harry mumbled, turning away from his whispered conversation with Ron.

“Well?”

“I’ll be quiet now, Sir.”

“No, Potter,” Snape barked, “you will tell the entire class what was so important it was worth wasting the time during which they were meant to be learning precious information.”

“Uh,” Harry stammered. There was no way he was going to reveal what he had actually been telling Ron: the details of a sex dream Harry had about Snape the night before. Harry struggled to make up a lie. “Well, Professor, uh, you see,” he mumbled, trying to buy time. Snape was glaring at him with those velvety black eyes. Harry was having trouble focusing on anything but Snape’s face, framed perfectly by his long dark hair. Every time Snape glared at Harry a wild thrill ran through his body, and every time Snape spoke in anger Harry felt his cock twitch. 

“Well?”

Snape’s attention was on him, and Harry’s mind was blank.

“Uh…”

Snape made an infuriated sound.

“Stand up, Potter. You have tried my patience for the last time.”

Harry obeyed at once.

“This is the third time this week that I have caught you talking during class. In fact,” he scolded, turning to the rest of the class, “there has been far too much chatter of late amongst all of you.” He turned back to Harry with a cold glare, “Potter, I am going to make an example of you.”

“Sir, I’m sor -”

Snape gave a quick whoosh of his wand and spoke an unfamiliar word and suddenly Harry found his mouth stretched open, full of a ball of solid energy. His hands flew to his mouth to remove the ball but a strap that felt like leather formed and wrapped around Harry’s head, securing the ball gag to his mouth. He tugged at it, but it wouldn’t budge.

“That should keep you from speaking out of turn,” Snape said with a little smirk. “You shall wear it for the duration of today’s class, since you apparently cannot control yourself.”

Harry made a muffled sound of objection, but the truth was that a decadent thrill was running through him.

“Now take off your pants and bend over your desk for the rest of your punishment.”

Harry’s eyes widened and he hesitated. The other students exchanged silent glances.

“Well, Mr. Potter?”

Harry had a sudden flash of his dream - being bent over Snape’s desk, Snape’s hand clamped over his mouth and his cock pounding into him - and Harry wanted to obey. He maintained eye contact with Snape as he stripped his pants and underwear. Slowly, Harry bent over his desk, wishing it was Snape’s desk he was bending over, but deciding it was close enough. Snape walked behind him. With urgent longing Harry silently prayed that Snape was about to fuck him.

Harry heard Snape recite another incantation, and a layer of something wet and cold formed over Harry’s asshole and leaked inside, lubricating him. He breathed heavily in anticipation of his dream coming true. But then he heard yet another series of unknown words along with a quick swoosh of Snape’s wand and Harry felt something hard and smooth poke against his hole. He jerked and looked back over his shoulder to find a levitating dildo made of Snape’s magic; it was the color of a night sky barely lit by stars.

“Ready yourself,” Snape spoke.

The dildo pushed all the way into him, then promptly began to fuck Harry with firm, quick thrusts. Harry arched his back, pushing into it, longing for it to go in as deeply as possible with each forward movement. Then he realized that he should be acting like he wasn’t enjoying it because this was meant to be a punishment. He stilled his hips. 

“You shall remain like that for the duration of today’s class,” Snape stated, then went back to his lecture.

Harry wished that it was Snape’s hand over his mouth and Snape’s cock inside him, but a gag and a dildo made of Snape’s magical energy would do. As soon as the dildo had begun to fuck him, Harry’s cock had hardened, and with each passing moment since his cock had throbbed with increasing need. He tried to surreptitiously grind it against the desk. 

Harry kept his eyes on Snape as Snape continued the class. He watched Snape’s lips as he spoke, and his figure as he moved, skulking down the isles between the rows of desks, his robes billowing gracefully behind him. From time to time he met Harry’s gaze and Harry blushed, staring into Snape’s deep eyes as Snape gave him a wicked smirk.

Eventually Harry was distracted from Snape by his awareness of the other students all around him. Some of them were blushing and going to great lengths to avoid looking at Harry, while others were watching with great interest and parted lips. Harry felt his whole body flush warm as embarrassment washed over him, yet a part of him was relishing the attention. Snape had exposed him for everyone to see, and it made Harry’s cock pulse beneath his body. 

Harry longed to moan with pleasure, to rock his hips, to shove backward into the dildo and hump the desk, then release shouting Snape’s name, Snape’s name which would only come out as a formless, smothered yell, because with the gag on all of Harry’s words belonged to Snape. Harry liked that his words belonged to Snape just now. Harry felt a deep craving for all of him to belong to Snape, all the time. He imagined what that might be like, and a moan began to escape against his will. At the last moment he forced the moan of pleasure into a series of pained whimpers, trying to sound as though he was suffering rather than caught in a haze of unfathomable pleasure.

Class seemed to take forever. The dildo slowed and quickened in no particular pattern and Harry shook with the effort it took not to thrust. He gripped the edges of his desk with desperation. The urges to moan rushed at him, one on top of another, his need to express his passion and pleasure nearly an ache. He was managing, with great effort, not to hump the desk, but he felt his orgasm approaching anyway, and forced another chain of moans into whimpers. His whimpers grew louder with each one, and more and more students were forced to stare at him, seeming unable to tear their eyes away.

At last came a moan of pleasure that was too purely blissful to possibly morph into a whimper of pain. Harry shuddered and listened to the muffled, but loud, sound as it vibrated against the ball gag, expressing pleasure so evident that no one could deny it. Snape approached him with a harsh glower. 

“This is supposed to be a punishment, Potter,” he snapped, then grabbed Harry’s hair and tugged fiercely, and Harry shot his seed all over the desk.


End file.
